Kontemplation
by Hclegend
Summary: In the void of Heart Dimension, there lies a CPU who grasps with her own twisted existence.


Loneliness. Depression. Contempt. These were the feelings felt by the former CPU of Planeptune, Kurome Ankokuboshi. Well, that wasn't her *actual* name and even the one who would grant her such a moniker would not be aware of her presence for many years, but for the sake of keeping things simple, we'll use that moniker. It's what the prompt said her name was anyway so-

*is handed a piece of paper*

Ah, I'm being "too meta". Reeling it back.

During the many years that she planned her escape from her seal, Kurome had gone through various methods of escape, all of which failing despite her absolute control of her own dimension.

Though honestly, it made sense. She was kind of stupid and her plans involved brute forcing her way out of Heart Dimension, at least for the first several decades. But a combination of the seal's power and her strength being in Negative Share Energy meant that any and all attempts to destroy the barrier keeping her from home were ultimately futile.

So, what does an ancient, evil goddess do for a living aside from trying to take over the world, of course? She developed a hobby, of course.

At first this was simply a part of one of her thousands of failed attempts at breaking the barrier by using sound waves to somehow break the barrier down into smaller pieces? Even _she_ didn't know where such a hair brained scheme came from, but still upon failing to shred the barrier by shredding a guitar, she noticed one thing.

She was _really damn good_ at shredding a guitar. So much so that in her spare time between scheming (There was a _lot_ of that as you could probably imagine, being the sole human/CPU occupant of a Gamindustri-sized dimension and all) she started to play the guitar for… _Fun?_

Kurome shook her head, her navy hair bouncing around. She had no use for that word anymore. This was merely to enhance her playing capabilities to try and shred the barrier again, yes.

She pulled up a screen, similar to Lastation's UI Gloves that she had heard about while attempting to poke holes into Gamindustri again. While she didn't get the infomation she wanted, she _could_ connect to Lastation's servers. While this could be used for various nefarious means, she instead pulled up Neptube. Ignoring the video of some girl called Neptune failing at cooking, she pulled up one of her favourite songs.

The relaxing guitar eased her nerves as she strummed along, memories of her time as CPU rushing back to her as she teared up.

"Home… I've been gone for so long…"

The guitar echoed in the empty void that had served as her home for many years as the large crystal in the middle of the dimension started to glow a little bit. Not that she noticed, as she was so enthralled with playing along to the somber, yet hopeful tune. Every time she played along, every time she thought back to her time while doing so there was a glint of happiness within her. That maybe this was for the best, being sealed away where she could harm nobody.

These feelings faded as the last notes faded into the dimensional fabric around her, the negative share energy she had surrounded herself with coming back into her, overriding her feelings and sinking back into her hatred.

"Histoire…" She muttered, legs hanging over the endless void below her. As of now, she was the only one of knew of her own existence. Not even the limited cognitive memories of her "clone" had any idea of who she truly was. Perhaps it was for the best that only she had to carry the burden.

She shook her head again, trying to get rid of the doubt inside of her. _They_ were wrong. _**They**_ feared her. _**THEY**_ locked her away. Kurome got up, resolve in her long dead heart.

They feared and hated her? She would _show them true hatred. True fear._ Planeptune… No, all of Gamindustri would fall before her. All she needed was a spark of negative energy.

Until then, she sat back down and grabbed her guitar again, strumming that song again. Despite her hatred of humanity, she had to admit one thing.

It was a really… _**Nice**_ tune. It helped her cope in these times of loneliness in the void. Sure, she could just create someone to talk to, but there was only so much delusion mana could do in terms of making a functional person to talk to, despite every attempt of hers otherwise.

Until that day, she would continue to formulate and fail, then play the guitar in an attempt for someone, _anyone_ to hear her. Between her being alone for longer and longer, her memories becoming more fuzzy and her clone launching attacks on her Dark CPUs, her sanity was declining fast. Rather ironically for the Dark Goddess of Delusion, she had trouble figuring out what was real and what was just fabricated by her deteriorating mind.

She just wanted to see the world again. Breathe the fresh air, hear the bird-songs… Even just have someone to hug her and say things would be okay.

Despite her descent down this path, she was _still_ a CPU and _still_ desired company. That little spark wasn't going to die off any time soon, but it would go at _some point._

Until then, she had her guitar. Playing it once more, she felt _something_ from the void. It wasn't much, but it felt like a gust of wind.

A breeze from home.

Kurome smiled to herself. Even if it was just another delusion, she was happy to have had that at least. That little feeling of home caused the large crystal to glow a small bit brighter than it was before.

In that brief moment of respite, Kurome smiled.


End file.
